Waking On Planet Vegeta
by Engel2092
Summary: 7 years after the defeat of Cell, Gohan wakes up on Planet Vegeta. How did he get here, why is he here and what will he have to do to get home. Some GhxVi. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/SUPER/GT. Please Read AND Review.
1. Prologue

A/N: While watching DBZ(kai unfortunately, on toonami) I began wondering, what if Frieza never blew up the Saiyans and instead made an example of them annihilating a portion of their population as a fear tactic, keep them under his thumb... Then I thought, no.

So enjoy this story.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/SUPER/GT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. What I do own are several Ron Paul books and a Pip-Boy 3000.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Gohan jumped out of bed, freaked out by the sudden surge in power. When he looked around the building he was in was not his house or his room. He walked to a window and saw a red planet and a red sky. He felt larger than normal powers very close by, "Where am I? I've only been on 3 planets and this is certainly not one of them." Gohan said curiously as he walked over to what looked like some sort of clothing storage.

He opened it and saw several pairs of Saiyan armor, like he had while on Namek. "This is making less and less sense as I go through." He said while looking through this room.

Suddenly the door opened and his father and little brother walked in wearing the armor. "Tora, why aren't you dressed yet? Lord Frieza is sending us on a mission." Goku said as Gohan looked at him weirdly.

"Father? My name isn't Tora, it's Gohan." Gohan said as Goku looked at him oddly and laughed boisterously.

"Nonsense. You were named after my father's fallen friend. Now get dressed, we have to clear a planet for Lord Frieza." Goku said as Gohan realized what he just said.

"LORD FRIEZA?! Frieza's been dead for 12 years! You killed him when I was 6!" Gohan freaked as Goku grabbed him by the mouth and held him down.

"BE QUIET!" Goku barked as he looked around, "We're working on a revolt against Frieza! But if you go around screaming stuff like that, like an idiot, the plan will go out the window! If it does, you'll be out that window as well." Goku said as he let Gohan's mouth go and stood up and began walking out of the room.

Surprised by his father's threat to his life, he stood and paused for a second before calling out, "Father!" Gohan stopped Goku, "What is your name?" Gohan asked with a serious look.

Goku looked back with a prideful smirk, "Kakarot, son of Bardock! 2nd Class Warrior of the Saiyan Army." Kakarot said before continuing out the door.

Gohan got dressed, looking at himself with disgust in the mirror. "So this is what my life would've been like on Planet Vegeta, eh? I have to find a way home." he said as he went downstairs to see his mother at the sink, looking overworked and tired. "Mother?" He asked in surprise as he didn't expect his human mother to be on the planet.

"Hello sir, good to see you awake." Chi-chi said obediently, and for the first time in Gohan's life he wasn't scared of his mother going on a frying pan rampage, and he knew that was the worst possibility. He loved his mother that way, not like an obedient slave.

"Mother, I am your son, not your master. Call me by my first name like a mother should." Gohan said kindly as he put his hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch.

"Of course not, sir, that'd be inappropriate. Go sit with Master Kakarot, breakfast will be done in a few minutes." Chi-chi said keeping her eyes forward.

Before obeying, reluctantly he kissed his mother on the cheek and whispered to her, "Everything is wrong and I'm going to make it right. I promise you mother." and walked to the table.

Chi-chi smiled as she touched her cheek, this wasnt the son she was used to, she felt happier knowing that and went back to making breakfast happily.

As Gohan sat down the door to the house slammed open and in through the doorway walked a short man with spiky black hair with a bald man walking beside him. "KAKAROT! Are you and your mutts ready to go yet!?" the man barked as Gohan glared at that title.

"Yes Prince Vegeta, we are ready as soon as possible." Kakarot said as he bowed before the short man with Goten following suit.

Vegeta noticed Gohan hadn't bowed and glared at the boy. "So brat, you aren't bowing this time? Do you not remember what happened last time?" Vegeta asked with a smirk as he held his hand up readying a ki blast.

Gohan sensed it was a weak ki blast that couldn't hurt him if he tried. His eyes reacted in shock as Vegeta pointed it at Chi-chi. Without hesitating he bowed, "I apologize Prince Vegeta, just dont hurt my mother." Gohan said as he thought that maybe this is why Goku seemed so cruel and obedient to the man, he wanted to keep his wife safe. 'My father is in there somewhere. He must be.' Gohan thought as he hung his head low from the shame of bowing to someone who's life he has saved.

"That's better brat." He said with an evil smirk before shooting the blast at his mother's leg. "That's to make sure you remember next time mutt." Vegeta said annoyed before walking out, "Nappa, brief them on the mission." he ordered as he left.

"I'll give you 1 minute to clean up the slave before I come in and drag you all out to go on this mission." Nappa said as he stepped just outside the door.

"TORA! You clean the woman up!" Kakarot said harshly as he stepped out with Nappa.

Goten walked up to Gohan, "Tora? why didn't you bow to Prince Vegeta?" Goten asked as Gohan looked at his little brother sadly.

"I just hesitated, It won't happen again." Gohan said as Goten seemed satisfied, following his father. Gohan rushed to his mother. "Mother, I'm so sorry. I didn't think Vegeta would do that!" Gohan said as he put his hand over her wound.

"This will tingle for a second, but a friend taught me how to do this on Earth after Cell was defeated." Gohan said as his hands glowed gold and Chi-chi's wound healed.

"Sweetie... you've never been on Earth. I don't know what you're talking about, but you dont seem like the delinquent son my husband raised, if you want to survive, I suggest you return to that boy." Chi-chi said as she stood up and hugged her son for the first and what she thought would be the last time.

Gohan was shocked by her words but returned the hug lovingly, like the good son his mother raised and stepped out the door.

"Nappa didn't want to wait, he briefed me, i'll brief you. Also, next time you do something foolish to bring harm to my wife, I won't hesitate to wipe you off the face of the planet." Kakarot said venomously. Gohan nodded in agreement before what seemed to be a scarred clone of his father appeared.

"Kakarot, I'm sure you need to brief your sons, but I need Tora. The Prince cleared him to stay behind." the scarred man said as Kakarot nodded. The scarred man motioned Gohan to follow him.

When in a small cove, nobody nearby the man looked seriously at Gohan. "My name is Bardock, you're grandfather. When your father was a baby, a Kanassan graced me with the ability to see the future. What I saw was Frieza destroying the Saiyans, your father going to Earth, then to Namek to fight and win against Frieza. Somehow, that never happened, now I remember 2 timelines." Bardock said as Gohan looked at him confused.

"Why are you telling me grandfather?" Gohan asked as Bardock looked around again to make sure nobody was around.

"Because, I know who you truly are, Son Gohan." Bardock said as Gohan looked at him in shock.

* * *

 **That was the Prologue.** Hopefully you enjoyed it because I havent enjoyed writing a chapter so much since The Refugees and The Colony.

 **Read & Review. :)**


	2. How Did I get Here?

A/N: I enjoyed writing Prologue. So much so that I started up on Chapter 1 immediately! So, enjoy Chapter 1.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: How'd I get here?**

Gohan stood shocked in front of his grandfather, Bardock. "You know? How could you know?" Gohan asked as Bardock smirked.

"I don't know, but what I do know, is that you're Gohan, the son of a pure-hearted Saiyan who defeated the greatest tyrant in the universe. Somehow, you've been transported to a universe where that never happened." Bardock said as Gohan shook his head in disagreement.

"You said you remember a timeline that never happened. I don't think this is a parallel universe, but instead an alternate timeline. Someone changed something in the past to change the future. But for some reason, you and I were anchored and are the only signals of that previous timeline shining through. If there's 2 of us, there might be more." Gohan said as Bardock smirked happily.

"I remember you being a mouthy little bastard from the previous timeline. I don't know how you were brought here, and I certainly don't know how to get you back. But If you want to save your mother, maybe you should conform, just for awhile, until we have this figured out." Bardock said as Gohan shook his head.

"I can't do that. I'm Son Gohan, I wasn't raised to be a galactic pirate. I wasn't raised to be a killer!" Gohan said as he began walking away.

"What about Cell?" Bardock asked as Gohan stopped and turned towards him.

He spoke shakily, "Cell was a special case. So was Frieza. There are always special cases. Even with those special cases, I have nightmares of killing Cell." Gohan said as he noticed he was now physically shaking. "Cell had to be killed. No matter how many times I tell myself that, I still dont get over my guilt." Gohan said as he breathed deeply.

"I'm going to go try to remember how I got here." Gohan said as he flew off, looking for a place to meditate. "Piccolo, there's nothing here even close to like being on Earth. Nothing Peaceful." Gohan said sadly as he closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes happily as he remembered the technique his father taught him in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He put two fingers to his forehead and appeared on Earth.

"So peaceful, just what I needed." Gohan said as he sat before a lake. Just as he was about to meditate a ki blast came out of nowhere.

Gohan looked up and saw a tall green alien, he smiled happily. "Piccolo!" he said happily as the alien powered up another ki blast, pointed right at Gohan.

"Alright Saiyan, what are you doing on Earth!?" Piccolo said angrily as Gohan remembered this timeline, Piccolo might not know him. He flew up to meet Piccolo in the sky.

"I felt the need to meditate. To think what happened to the timeline that caused me to arrive here." Gohan said calmly as Piccolo lowered his hand.

"We made a deal Saiyan, you take the women you want, and I get to keep the planet as my plaything. So unless you're not here for more women, then get off my planet!" Piccolo said angrily as Gohan forgot that Piccolo was once known as the reincarnation of Demon King Piccolo.

"Of course, how could I forget? If I may, meditate for 10 minutes. Then I will leave this planet. Alright Demon King?" Gohan requested as Piccolo threw a punch only for it to be caught easily be Gohan.

"Mr. Piccolo, don't make me hurt you." Gohan said dangerously, intimidating the Namekian.

"Very well Saiyan. You may have your ten minutes, afterwards YOU are not allowed on this planet for any reason, ever again. I see you on Earth again after today, it'll be a declaration of War." Piccolo said as Gohan nodded in agreement.

He began meditating quietly as Piccolo sat across from him, drifting into meditation himself.

- _Flashback-_

 _Gohan awoke in his bed with a soft body cuddled up to him. He smiled softly as he kissed her forehead and quietly got out of bed. He sat in the kitchen drinking some coffee when his father came down._

 _"Hey Gohan, how was school last night? Get any better yet?" Goku asked, knowing that Gohan's first few weeks of school he would complain every day after school._

 _"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. How was your anniversary last night? I got home, Goten left a sloppily written note saying you and Mother rushed him out of the house and to Bulma's for the week." Gohan said with a smirk as Goku, for once in his life, blushed._

 _"It went well, dinner was great... I won't disgust you with the other details." Goku said with a Roshi-esque grin._

 _"Well that's-" The sound of a large crash outside interrupted him._

 _The two Saiyans rushed outside to find a large crashed ship. Out of it came an abnormal, terrified looking alien. He was small and weak looking._

 _Gohan attempted to get close, "Hey buddy, what happened?" He said, approaching slowly so not to startle the being. "My name is Gohan, this is my father Goku, we want to help if possible." Gohan said as he looked back at Goku who nodded happily to the little guy._

 _As the alien let it's guard down, a bit of debris floated past Goku's nose, Causing him to sneeze, startling the alien, blasting Gohan with a strange beam._

 _-End Flashback-_

Gohan opened his eyes to notice it was now night time. "I was meditating longer than expected." Gohan said as Piccolo smirked.

"Yeah kid, happens." He said calmly as Gohan looked at him oddly.

"You're not mad?" Gohan asked curiously as Piccolo smirked.

"While you meditated, I read your mind. I may not be the same Piccolo you know. But I can understand your plight. Honestly, your timeline is one I'd rather be living in. Less Saiyans and no Frieza, it sounds like a better life than living under the tyrant's thumb." Piccolo said as he stood up with Gohan.

"You're free to roam Earth as you please. We're allies untill you get home. I suggest you find out what kind of Alien that was, because I've never seen such a being." Piccolo said, putting an hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Thanks Piccolo. I think for now, maybe I should find someone else." Gohan said as he remembered the girl from the beginning of the memory.

"The girl?" Piccolo asked with a smirk.

"Her name is Videl. Videl Satan. You wouldn't happen to have heard of her?" Gohan asked, considering her Father was the WMAT Champ in his timeline.

Piccolo smirked, "That fool Hercule tried to stand up to me a few years ago. I beat him within an inch of his life. His daughter pays tribute personally in an attempt to get on my good side, so she can train under me, just so she can attempt to overthrow me. She thinks I don't know this, but I figured it out long ago." Piccolo said with a laugh in his voice.

"I took her under my wing a couple years ago. She fights me on political issues, but she is a strong one." Piccolo stated, "She'll probably be in the dojo, knocking out my minions." Piccolo informed Gohan.

"Is she the 2nd strongest in the world right now?" Gohan asked as Piccolo nodded. "Good." He said, putting two fingers to his forehead once again and disappeared.

He appeared outside the dojo and Piccolo was right. "Did she get anchored like Bardock and I did?" Gohan whispered to himself as she dropped several of Piccolo's minions. "I won't know until she sees me. If Piccolo is right, she'll either recognize me as a Saiyan whose come to take her to Vegeta or she'll recognize me as... well as me." Gohan said to himself, nervous that he'll be seen as her slaver.

'I can't do that. Not right now.' Gohan thought as he began to teleport once again. Videl looked towards him and saw his signature hair and felt his power before he disappeared.

She stepped out and looked around. "Gohan? Was that you?" She said, her eyes tearing up. 'He was here, why wouldn't he save me?' Videl thought to herself as she dropped to her knees and sobbed a little. When she stood Piccolo stood before her.

"You recognized him, didn't you?" Piccolo asked as Videl wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Why didn't he come for you?" He asked, hoping to corrupt her, to use her against him.

Her face turned angry and looked up at him, "I don't know. But he's going to regret leaving me here." Videl said angrily as she point her palm towards the room, destroying the city she pointed the palm at, causing Piccolo to smirk.

-Planet Vegeta-

Gohan appeared before Bardock. "You went to Earth, didn't you?" Bardock asked as Gohan looked at him sadly and nodded. "I'm sorry. Did you see her?" Bardock asked as Gohan nodded.

"Saiyans have been taking Earth women?" Gohan asked as Bardock looked away in anger.

"So you found out about that? It's because of your father he wanted Chi-Chi. He killed so many to get to her and made an agreement with Piccolo and now Saiyans give Piccolo the children of the pairings as his elite guard in exchange for women. If it werent for me, you and Goten wouldve been sent to Earth as his guards. I thought of the possibility of you changing Piccolo like the first time, but at the time you were still like any other Saiyan." Bardock said as Gohan nodded in understanding.

"I was going to go to her... I was, but then I thought that maybe she wouldn't see me as Gohan... but as her Saiyan captor. I couldnt have her look at me like that. Like she feared me, I'd never want to see that in her eyes when looking at me." Gohan said as he sat down.

"Well, I hope you made the right choice. If there is no way back, you'll be stuck in this world without her." Bardock said as Gohan nodded in understanding.

"I should get home, I'll meet up with you tomorrow I suppose." Gohan said, walking slowly out the door and back to his parent's house.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed.**

I really am enjoying writing this story and I will try and post as often as possible, BUT I am trying to read a few books, so some days I won't write at all and some days I might write some and some I might write completely.

I wanted to end it after Videl destroyed a city, but the chapter was too short. So I added a little bit.

 **Read & Review :)**


	3. Frieza Wishes to See You

A/N: I wasn't going to continue writing today, but then I thought, Frieza needs to pop up eventually. So why not now?

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Lord Frieza Wishes to See You.**

Gohan was walking towards Bardock's door the morning after his visit to Earth when he was stopped by a certain Saiyan he's been angry with for a very long time. "Hey brat! Lord Frieza wishes to see you!" His sandpaper voice said as Gohan turned to glare at the long haired Saiyan warrior.

"Well he can wait, can't he Raditz?" Gohan said venomously as Raditz approached him.

"Don't take that tone with me kid! Frieza is our ruler, if he wants to see someone, they will go see him immediately!" Raditz declared sincerely as Gohan sneered.

"Fine. Statist scum." Gohan said as he turned towards Raditz, "Lead me to him." Gohan said as Raditz took him to a small transport ship.

"He's just above the planet. It'll only take 10 minutes." Raditz said as he stepped out of the pod. Gohan was about to object, but Raditz held his hand up, "Lord Frieza only wishes to see YOU. Someone else will lead you through his ship." Raditz explained as Gohan nodded.

While alone in the pod, Gohan started talking to himself, "Why would he want to see me? Did someone hear me say Dad killed him? Probably, but Saiyans dont have love for Frieza. Well Raditz seems like he does, it's disgusting that he's related to me. Well, maybe this is exactly what I need, a private meeting with him. Could kill him and by the time it's over, nobody will be care. But I don't even know if I can go Super Saiyan in this time, so far none of my abilities have been hindered, but that could change. I'll bide my time I guess." Gohan said as the pod docked with Frieza's ship.

When the door opened a large, spiky pink alien appeared before him. Gohan felt his anger well up as he remembered what this monster did to the Namekian villagers. "Dodoria... Good-" He breathed deeply, "-Good to see you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah yeah, follow me Saiyan." Dodoria said as they walked through the ship. Gohan fought to control his anger as he walked by all the Frieza Force.

They entered a chamber, "Lord Frieza, Tora is here, as you requested." Dodoria said as he bowed down.

"Very good Dodoria. You may leave." The monster said as Dodoria slipped out of the room.

"Have you had time to think about my offer?" Frieza said as he stared at the Planet.

'That's why he wants to see me? He made me an offer?' Gohan thought as he clenched his fist tighter. "I haven't thought much about it. Could you elaborate it a bit more?" Gohan requested as Frieza smirked.

"Ooh, 'elaborate' I didn't think Monkeys could use such big words." Frieza said condescendingly as Gohan clenched his jaw and glared. "I made you an offer to take a place at my side, as my apprentice. All you have to do is do a mission for me." Frieza said simply as Gohan continued his glare.

"Yeah? and what was the mission?" Gohan asked annoyed.

"Don't take that tone with me monkey!" He never turned from his chair. "Years ago, I was going to destroy the Saiyans for attempting a rebellion. You know what I did instead? I allowed them to live, your race's usefulness is too good to pass up. But I couldn't allow a rebellion. So I wiped out half of your population and every ten years since, I came back and had the strongest of your race killed. I will gladly use your race until your usefulness stops. But unfortunately, this time around I'm bored, so instead I want you to prove your loyalty to me. I want you to kill the royal family, your own family and every human in the galaxy."

Gohan was shocked, "Why would I kill the humans!? They have no power or strength!" Gohan contested.

Finally, the tyrant turned in his chair to face the young demi-saiyan. "You monkeys have been taking their women as breeder slaves. Destroying the Earth and all humans will demoralize the rest of the monkeys. If you don't want to do it, then feel free to react however you wish." Frieza said with an evil smirk.

Gohan felt his power spiking in anger. He did his best not to lose control. "I will need another week to think about it. If you allow me that, I'll have all the time to think about the pros and cons of the proposal." Gohan said, not entirely believing what he was saying.

"If that's what you wish. One last thing, I'd like a spar, I want to make sure my apprentice is strong enough to rule over the universe." Frieza said as Gohan gulped, unsure if he would be able to control himself in a fight against this monster.

"Very well Lord Frieza, give me a few minutes to mentally prepare myself." Gohan said as Frieza nodded in agreement. He rushed out the door and to a bathroom-esque room. "Aliens have weird bathrooms. At least there is a mirror." Gohan said as he washed his face.

'You can do this, you can keep control. Even though that monster destroyed an entire FUCKING POPULATION of peaceful Namekians!' Gohan thought to himself, watching his eyes flash teal and his hair flash gold.

'He's in his weakest form. This should be too easy for me.' Gohan thought as he walked back to Frieza's room.

"I'm ready your highness." Gohan said as he dropped into a stance, glaring all the while.

Frieza didn't drop into a stance. "Feel free to take the first hit." Frieza said as Gohan growled, and attacked him with one hard punch to the gut, causing Frieza to double over and drop to his knees in pain.

Frieza spat out blood and stood up. "Impressive, I could use a being of your strength. I hope you consider my proposal." Frieza said spitefully as he got in his chair, trying to cover up his pain. "You may go my apprentice." He said as Gohan walked out and towards the pod.

He pressed a button and a glass dome came over his head and filled with the healing ooze. "Dodoria, I am not to be disturbed for any reason, understood!" Frieza shouted into the intercom.

Gohan returned to the planet below and went to Bardock's door with a smirk plastered on his face. He walked in to find Bardock and Chi-chi and an unknown woman all chatting civilly.

"Gohan! This is my mate, your grandmother, Gine." Bardock said as Gohan smiled kindly at the woman.

"Nice to meet you Grandmother. I assume that Bardock is introducing me because he explained the situation, right?" Gohan asked as Gine nodded and hugged her grandson.

"I didn't believe it at first, but meeting you, I can tell it's true. He explained to your mother as well." Gine said as Chi-chi ran to Gohan and hugged her son.

"I'm so proud of you Gohan! You saved lives, you've helped people! You've studied so hard and went to school! You even got yourself a GIRLFRIEND! I can't wait to have grandchildren!" Chi-chi said as Gohan's eyes went wide.

"You're definitely acting like good ol' mom." Gohan said before laughing, he sat at the table with the rest of them.

"So I heard from Raditz that Frieza wanted to see you. What did he want?" Bardock asked as Gohan looked at his hands seriously.

"Has he really come back to kill the Strongest Saiyans every 10 years or so?" Gohan asked as Bardock sat back solemnly.

"So you've heard about that. It saves us, but it's a fate worse than death. Waiting for him to come and kill us. One day your father will be in that category, as will I." Bardock said as Gohan slammed his hands on the table and stood up, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Frieza, wants me to kill all humans, my family and the Saiyan Royal Family to prove my loyalty to be his apprentice." He said angrily but quietly.

Bardock stared in shock, "I can't believe it! Why would he want that!?" Bardock asked as Gohan turned around.

"He knows we've been taking humans for sex slaves! He wants to demoralize the Saiyans. Also, when I say All humans, he means ALL humans on Earth and Vegeta!" Gohan said as he realized what that meant, causing him to transform into his first Super Saiyan form.

"I WON'T DO IT! I LOVE HER! I REFUSE TO HARM VIDEL!" Gohan screamed as his power began to build and electricity began crackling around his body.

Chi-chi walked up to him and slapped him in the face. Shocked he looked at her and calmed down. "Sweetie, you won't have to, it's your choice. If this is the power you possess, there is nothing that monster can tell you to do!" She said determinedly as Gohan smiled at his mother.

Bardock put his hand on Gohan's shoulder with a smirk. "I knew you were powerful! But I had no idea how powerful." Bardock said proudly as Gohan smiled and sat down.

"I asked for a week to think about it, he granted it." Gohan smirked proudly. "He also asked to spar, to make sure I was strong enough." Gohan began laughing, "I could take him out in my base form if I wanted. I decked him in the gut and he went down!" Gohan said wit ha smirk as Bardock laughed along with him.

He thought for a second before standing up, "I'm going to go see her again! I don't care how she sees me, I just want to make sure she knows I love her." Gohan said as he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

He arrived on Earth and watched Videl from above. She fought through an army of Piccolo's minions as if they were an army of saibamen. "She's never looked more beautiful." Gohan said to himself with a smirk just before he felt a hand against his neck, knocking him to Earth.

When he looked up he saw Goten looking at him angry. "I dont know who you are, but you are not Tora!" Goten declared angrily as Piccolo and Videl approached.

Gohan looked up at Videl and smiled as she glared back. He passed out.

* * *

 **That's chapter 2!** I hope you are enjoying this story... because I can't tell when people dont review. I'll keep writing, but i won't know if it's liked if people dont review or favorite or follow the story. I'm not writing just for me, I'm writing for the enjoyment of everyone who reads the story.

So please, Read **AND REVIEW**. I will gladly endorse a story of yours if you ask, and if I think it's good.


	4. Meet Jin

A/N: I got a few chapters, my old friend LegendsofTomorrow reviewed, good to see you, glad you enjoyed the first few chapters, I hope you continue to read and review :). Although, you are right, the story so far lacks a real challenging villain. I do have to explain the alien at the beginning at some point. I'll do a little bit of that in this chapter, but not complete. Also, not necessarily alternate reality, but an alternate timeline. Like in Back to the Future 2, where they come back to 1985 and Biff is a wealthier version of Donald Trump, except he actually rules the world. It isn't reality people, at least not yet... i hope. #STUMPTRUMP

Anyway, I need to come up with an explanation for that alien, I will do my best. I realize that some parts are exaggerated, but to be honest, there were parts in the actual show that are exaggerated. We all know it "OVER 9000", If you think that wasnt over exaggerated then remember, Vegeta was still 2 times stronger, at least and had no idea that Goku could use Kaio-ken. TeamFourStar summed it up in the abridged series.

V- "It's over 9000...rah"  
Nappa- "Why do you sound so Bored?!"  
V- "Because it's still not a problem"  
N- "But-"  
V- "For me, not a problem for me."

By the way I do NOT own DBZ Abridged just as they do not own DB/Z/Super/GT.

Anyway, let's get this show back on the road. Read and Review!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meet Jin/Torture Chamber**

Gohan was strung up by his wrists in a dark cave, unconscious at the moment. Videl, Piccolo and a third unknown man stood in front of him as a boisterous man was yelling faintly from another room. "Has the other one still not lost his voice? He's been here for years!" Piccolo said annoyed as he could hear the man perfectly.

"I'm sorry my king, but he refuses to shut up, even when he's unconscious you can hear him whispering 'I am the champion!' it's unheard of!" the unknown man said as Videl looked at Gohan, slightly hurt seeing him in the condition, but suppressing her emotions.

"So Doctor, can you put him under my control? His power could free us from those insufferable Saiyans!" Piccolo asked as the doctor held up a microchip.

"As soon as I can figure out where to put the microchip to give you perfect control, it's a simple process." the doctor said as Piccolo smirked.

"Well my apprentice, what do you think?" Piccolo asked, turning his head towards Videl as she glared at the Saiyan warrior.

"It sounds perfect, but I want to talk to him before he's put under your control master." Videl said as Piccolo nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Gohan was twitching as he could hear something in his subconscious. "Hello? Son Gohan? I'm so so so sorry about this, Goku's sneeze frightened me. I never meant to blast you with that beam. Allow me to explain, I'm Jinn, my race has survived long by sending our attackers' conscious to another timeline or reality then sending their body off planet." Jin said as Gohan suddenly woke up in a white space with the little alien in front of him.

"Welcome to your subconscious. I am able to talk to you whenever your unconscious in the timeline I sent you to, unfortunately we never learned how to bring them back." Jin said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So why are you here exactly?" Gohan asked curiously as Jin smiled nervously.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that work was being done to figure out the situation! Goku went to King Kai." Jin said then added "Buuuuut, Time passes differently, you could go a few days and only an hour would pass here, or you could go a day in that time line and be a million years here. So I'm also here to find the time difference. How long have you been in there?" Jin asked as Gohan thought for a second.

"At least 2 days, maybe 2 and a half. What about there?" Gohan asked as Jin smiled.

"Only about half an hour, that's better than the latter option." Jin said "I should get back, you're waking up soon." Jin said before he began fading.

"WAIT! JIN! I have one question! My grandfather! He knows who I am, not because I told him, but because he already knew, how does that work?" Gohan asked as Jin's eyes widened.

He opaqued, "I don't know! It's unheard of, I wouldn't trust him a hundred percent though, but if he can help you a little, accept his help. Now for real, I have to go, I shouldn't have forced you under like I did. We'll talk again soon!" Jin said as he faded and Gohan's eyes began opening in the cave.

He looked around to see nothing beyond the light shining on him, "Where am I? Am I home yet?" Gohan asked as he felt a hand across his face. "Oh Good, Videl's mad." Gohan said as he smirked causing Videl to step back.

'He knows my name?' Videl said with shock apparent on his face, 'NO! King Piccolo said he could read minds, he's trying to trick me.' She thought as she put the glare back on his face and walked right up to him.

"Alright Saiyan, I saw you the other night outside my master's dojo! What were you doing?" Videl asked as Gohan frowned and looked down.

'She doesn't recognize me.'

"ANSWER ME SAIYAN!" Videl shouted angrily as Gohan shook his head. "Were you here to take me from my home like your race has done to humans before?" Videl asked as Gohan shook his head again, refusing to verbally answer him.

"I only have one serious question." Videl said as she was hesitant to ask her question, "What is your name?" Videl asked with hope that she'd hear the name of her lover.

This question piqued his interest, "Why do you care? You don't know me, and I'm sure that Piccolo has plans for me." Gohan asked as Videl frowned.

'He doesn't recognize me after all.'

"You're right, he does have plans for you. I don't know what they are though." Videl lied as she began to leave the room.

"He better go through with them quickly." Gohan said ominously as Videl looked back.

Curious she looked at him, "Why? The Saiyans can't know you're here, you came here unconventionally." Videl said as Gohan looked up with a Vegeta-esque smirk.

"Because these chains cant hold me, not even a little bit." Gohan said as he began powering up a little.

"Well Saiyan, they are EXACTLY designed to hold you. They're kinetic, the more you struggle the stronger they get. Secondly even if you do break them, He has a contingency plan. He hasn't told me what it is but he said that if you think about it, you'll know what it is." Videl responded with a smirk as Gohan stopped to think.

Suddenly his eyes widened 'He'll hold her hostage. He'll threaten her life if I try anything. He knows my feelings for her and he will use them against me! Still has a strategic mind I guess.' Gohan said as he growled at Videl as she walked out of the room, laughing smugly.

He hung as he waited for Piccolo to go through with whatever he had planned. The doors opened and Piccolo walked in and turned off the cameras in the room. "So I assume you know my contingency if you try anything?" Piccolo asked calmly as Gohan nodded.

"I thought I was a friend to you and the planet." Gohan said as Piccolo laughed, "Is it because you can't stand the Saiyans? Regardless of my situation?" Gohan asked as Piccolo smirked.

"No I can't. But your power is incredible. If I could harness it, it could be used against the Saiyans." Piccolo said as Gohan looked surprised at him.

"No! My mother is there! My family in general is up there! I won't have anything to do with their destruction! What is with you tyrants wanting me to hurt my family!?" Gohan asked incredulously as Piccolo smirked.

"Well, you can comply, or we can put a microchip in your brain that will allow us to control your mind. Even better, I can just threaten that pretty little girl of yours for the rest of your lives. The choice is yours." Piccolo said as Gohan glared at him.

"You know, killing you will be more pleasant than I thought. But it'll be very satisfying." Gohan said sternly, slightly startling Piccolo.

Piccolo smirked, "You know, just for that, I think I will torture you before I put that microchip in your brain." He said as he turned the camera back on and walked out.

The post Gohan hung from began turning as the wall opened up. Another light shown down to reveal an afroed man across from him, unconscious.

"Mr. Satan!" Gohan said with shock as Mr. Satan opened his eyes.

"A saiyan? Captured by King Piccolo!? HAHAHAHA NOT SO MIGHTY NOW, ARE YOU!?" Mr. Satan yelled as Gohan cringed.

"Great, torture by Satan." Gohan said as Mr. Satan began going off about him being the strongest in the world.

After an hour or so, the wall closed and Gohan faced the door again. The Doctor walked in, "HOW!? How does he go on so long!?" Gohan asked the Doctor laughed, Gohan recognized the laugh and glared. "It isn't possible. Dr. Gero?" Gohan asked the man stepped into the light.

"So you know me, eh? King Piccolo told me that it was your father who destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. Much to my delight that I get such an opportunity." Gero said as Gohan glared at the mad man.

"Well, to be fair, if my father didn't, Piccolo would have." Gohan stated matter-of-factly as Gero nodded in agreement.

"Good point my Saiyan friend, but he didn't and your father is the direct cause of my son's death. So that's why I'm glad to do this for King Piccolo." Gero explained as Gohan nodded in understanding.

"Well then, his son is the cause of your death, kind of cool isn't it?" Gohan said as he used the eye-beams technique Piccolo taught him to hit the brain of Dr. Gero.

Videl quickly rushed in to find the man dead on the ground, Gohan stared at him, "That's for Cell." Gohan said as he lowered his head.

Videl went to the intercom, "17, 18, come clean up a body from interrogation room 2." Videl said as she walked right up to Gohan. "Should've expected you to resist mind control. Looks like King Piccolo will need a new way to control you." Videl said with a smirk as she walked out of the room.

Videl walked into King Piccolo's throne room, "Dr. Gero is dead my king." She said as Piccolo nodded and laughed.

"I know, I was expecting it when Gero began talking. If he just went through with the procedure and then talked afterwards, he'd still be alive." Piccolo said as he turned to Videl. "Come, let's go down there." He ordered as Videl nodded and followed him back to the interrogation room.

He walked up to Gohan, "Well Saiyan, looks like we have a problem. You'll need to be punished for this act." Piccolo said as Videl smirked.

"What are you going to do, make me listen to the blowhard for another hour or two?" Gohan asked as Piccolo laughed evilly.

"Of course not, that wouldn't hurt as much. 17, 18, Protocol Satan." Piccolo said as the two androids grabbed Videl by the arms and turned her around.

"Master? What are you doing?" Videl asked as Gohan's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't! Let her go now!" Gohan said authoritatively

Piccolo smirked, "You have no power here." He said, picking up a whip and turned towards her. He began whipping Videl mercilessly, causing her to cry out in pain.

"STOP IT!" Gohan screamed in anger as his chains were about to break.

Piccolo stopped at feeling the magnitude of his power, he turned towards him "Amazing!" He whispered as Gohan turned Super Saiyan and his ki flared bad enough to break down the wall between his and Mr. Satan's interrogation room. "This is it! THIS IS THE POWER I WANT!" Piccolo screamed, laughing like a homicidal clown.

He went to whip Videl again only for his hand to be caught by Gohan. With venom in his voice and a gold light shining from his eyes Gohan looked at Piccolo, "You want this power?" He grabbed Piccolo's neck and lifted him up high, "Take it!" Gohan said pointing his hand at Piccolo's face and blasting it clean off.

He landed on the ground and looked at the Androids. "Drop her." He said calmly as they let go and stepped away from her. He scooped her up into his arms and walked up to the castle and placed her in a bed, healing her wounds. "I'm sorry that happened to you Videl."

He dropped out of his form and walked out the room. Once he was outside of the room he dropped to his knees and fought to stay conscious.

As he slipped into unconsciousness he saw a white figure walking towards him. "Frieza?" he questioned before his eyes slammed shut.

* * *

 **That was Chapter 3 AND 4!** I wasn't expecting it to go on so long, but I got into a thing, and before I knew it, Gohan killed Piccolo. The kinetic chains thing is a reference to Super Android 17, you know where he got stronger the more he took damage, if not a reference then it was inspired by him. But who could account for an angry Super Saiyan? Well, if you're reading this story, you would be able to account for it, if you were also a scientist.

Honestly, I have mixed feelings about this chapter, because I have been keeping them short and sweet so far, but this one, honestly seems like I may have let it go on too long. I never planned to let it go on that long, but I couldn't find a good place to end.

Yes, Jin is not the main antagonist. He was just a frightened little guy and doesn't know how to fix his mistake. As far as the being at the end, well it could be Frieza... it might not be... we'll see now won't we.

Read and Review, what did you think? too long?


	5. Resistance?

A/N: I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter, Jin. The name is inspired by the Djinn from Supernatural the lore says they can grant wishes and all that. That's the inspiration.

 **Read & Review :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Resistance?**

Gohan woke up on a bed in Piccolo's castle, he rose up and saw an alien, "Frieza?" Gohan asked confused considering the alien was smiling rather kindly.

"Wrong friend. I'm his son, he was raising me to be his successor, but I saw his cruelty and refused to follow him and ran." He said as Gohan nodded in understandingly. "I am Heater. Not my given name of course. I chose it as a symbol that I fight against my father." Heater said as Gohan smiled and extended his hand.

"Son Gohan. So it's just you?" Gohan asked as Heater grabbed his hand and shook it.

"No, of course not. I am raising a resistance. They've taught me things just as I have taught them. One thing they taught is how to sense energy." Heater said letting go of Gohan's hand. "I rushed here when I felt your energy spike. It was incredible! I must ask, how did you do such a thing?" Heater asked curiously as Gohan stood up.

"First things first, I want to see Videl." Gohan said as Heater nodded.

"I will wait outside. My team will appear any minute now." Heater said as he went to the castle grounds.

Gohan began following Videl's ki only to find it in the kitchen. He walked in to find her at the sink, washing dishes angrily. "Videl?" Gohan asked as she turned and glared at the Saiyan.

"So now what!? You take over as the master of Earth? Was this the Saiyan plan all along?" She asked angrily as Gohan sat down.

"Videl, do you recognize me? at all?" Gohan asked as he tensed, ready for a negative response. Curiously, she sat down across from him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked as Gohan looked at her, "Do you mean, do I know you by a certain name?" Videl said as Gohan stood up and walked over to her quickly.

"What name!? How do you know me?" He asked as he grabbed her by her shoulders.

She raised her fist and caught him by the chin. "That depends asshole! What is your name!? Some silly Saiyan name!?" Videl asked as Gohan sat down rubbing his chin.

"I may have overreacted but you didn't have to hit me." Gohan said as he stood up and sat down in the chair next to Videl. "My Saiyan name is apparently Tora. But that isn't the name I go by in this timeline." Gohan said as Videl's eyes widened.

"THIS TIMELINE?" Videl asked as he looked at her. "Do you mean you come from a different timeline?" she asked.

'Maybe he is my Gohan.' She thought as he walked to the window.

"This will be hard to explain but, I was accidentally sent here by a frightened alien named Jin. I don't know what he is or how to get back, but I've already met one person that knows my true name, and this is a long shot, but..." He took a deep breath and looked at her, "Does the name Son-"

"Gohan?" Videl interrupted as her eyes began to tear up. "Is that really you Gohan?" Videl asked as Gohan looked at her with surprise.

He smiled brightly, "Yes, it is me." He said as he ran up to her and engulfed her and a long hug. He was about to open his eyes when he heard a voice.

"Gohan? Sorry to do this, but we need to talk. You might want to warn her to push you back so she doesnt get crushed." Jin said as Gohan felt his body going into unconsciousness.

"Videl, you might want to move." Gohan said as he went deadweight onto Videl.

He awoke in his subconscious. "Dammit Jin! A few things! Why would you take me away from Videl? Also, why is Videl HERE!?" Gohan asked angrily as Jin smiled nervously.

"Well, if your mind is very in tune with another's like yours was with Videl, their conscious will sometimes follow into the timeline, it's uncommon but it has happened before. I would've said something earlier, but nobody had discovered Videl in your bed yet." Jin answered as Gohan glared at the little alien.

"Well, that answers that. Have you figured out how to bring us home?" Gohan asked still annoyed.

"Yes, but you might not like it. Only one person has the ability to freely travel between timelines and realities. But it takes him about the length of a single anime episode to arrive here. After which he would need to focus in on your conscious. Then for him to travel to that reality, well based on the time Ratio, you'll be in there for another 6 Earth days." Jin said as Gohan was curious as to who this being is that could travel between realities.

"Well, that's great! But who is this guy?" Gohan asked as Jin laughed nervously.

"Well, he's the teacher and attendant of the God of Destruction. His name is Whis and he's a bit eccentric. But he is extremely powerful, at least that's what I've been told. He's never really been seen angry, but I've heard of the God of Destruction and HE isn't someone i'd want to anger." Jin said factually as Gohan looked eager.

"Well he sounds like a good sparring partner!" Gohan said giddily like Goku would.

"NO! You mustn't try to fight him. He's your only hope of getting home at the moment and he is stronger than a GOD. Stay on his good side, if you could." Jin said as Gohan nodded. "Good! Personally, I'm going to ask him if he can teach me how to rectify my mistakes, just in case this kind of thing happens in the future." Jin said as he began fading away.

Gohan woke up on the Kitchen floor with Videl holding his head in her lap. He smiled goofily at her as she glared.

"Want to explain what just happened!?" She asked angrily as he just couldn't resist any longer and reached up and pulled her face to his and began kissing her happily.

Once they finished he sat up, "Sorry about that, it's apparently the only way Jin can talk to me. He said we'll be home within a week." Gohan claimed happily as Videl smiled back and pulled him into a hug.

They got up and walked to the yard to find Heater. "Hey Heater, Still waiting?" Gohan asked as Heater nodded, "Well if that's the case, I want to get my grandfather and my mother." Gohan said as he suddenly remembered Goten.

He turned to Videl, "Where is Goten? He knocked me out." Gohan asked as Videl shrugged.

"I don't know, he just said something about someone helping you and being a traitor to the throne." Videl said as Gohan snapped his fingers.

"I have to go! Videl, you stay here and help Heater." Gohan ordered as he put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

"Didn't leave it up to discussion, did he?" Heater asked as Videl nodded in annoyance.

-Vegeta Throne Room-

"My King, I bring before you a traitor who helped an impostor get to Earth and antagonize Piccolo." Goten said as he bowed to King Vegeta who laughed at the man.

"Well Bardock, what do you have to say about your own grandson accusing you of such a crime?" the King asked as Bardock looked up at him.

"Where is your proof Turles? What could make you think I helped anyone to Earth? More importantly, who is this impostor you speak of?" Bardock asked as King Vegeta looked to the boy.

"The impostor was impersonating Tora, my brother. He hasn't been acting like himself for a couple days. I left him to the devices of Piccolo and his scientists to interrogate." Goten said as Gohan suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

"Oh, is something happening? I wanted to speak to my grandpa." Gohan said as he turned towards Bardock and was about to lead him out of the room only to hear a loud pounding coming from the Throne.

"Tora! You and Bardock have been accused of Treason to the Saiyan kingdom! How do you plea?" King Vegeta announced as Gohan looked at him.

"Oh, well, I'm not Tora... well I am but I'm not... it's confusing, but I'm trying to take my Grandpa to the resistance leader." Gohan said as several guards suddenly appeared around him. "I made a faux pas didn't I? What'd I say?" Gohan asked non-chalantly.

"One of the accusations, was that you are an impostor. You confirmed it just now. The resistance, huh? Resisting what?" King Vegeta asked as he pushed aside some of his guards to get close to Gohan.

Gohan laughed nervously, "No, it isn't a resistance to the Saiyan Kingdom, it's a resistance to Frieza and his force. His son is the leader and they could use some help." He said as Prince Vegeta began to laugh.

"So Kuriza is actually doing something?" The Prince asked as Gohan nodded.

"But he goes by Heater now, to show he goes against his father." Gohan said as Prince Vegeta orders the guards off Gohan.

"Well Father, I think this might be the perfect opportunity to overthrow Frieza, don't you?" Vegeta said as the King nodded. "Alright brat, take me and a group of your choice to meet Kuriza." Vegeta ordered as Gohan nodded.

He looked towards where Goten was standing but wasn't there anymore. "Hold on a second." He said as he used his instant transmission to teleport to Goten. "Where you going buddy?" Gohan asked as Goten glared at him.

"I'm not your buddy, and you are not my brother. I'm going to inform Frieza of this rebellion." Goten declared as Gohan grabbed Goten by the back of his clothes.

"Why would you do that? He's a monster, don't you want the Saiyan race to be free from his rule?" Gohan asked as Goten through a punch at Gohan who easily caught it.

"I do! Believe me I do! I just don't think we're strong enough! Even with Kuriza's help, we'd all be wiped out! I don't want to die Tora." Goten said as he began tearing up.

Gohan put him down. "My name isn't Tora, at least not right now. Call me Gohan for now. We can beat him. Rather easily too." Gohan said with a smirk as Goten looked up at him with doubt.

"Well 'Gohan', how are we going to beat him?" Goten asked as Gohan smirked evilly.

"We're going to make his nightmare not only come true, but make it his worst nightmare yet." Gohan said as Goten smiled at the confidence in Gohan's voice. "Now let's go meet Kuriza on Earth, along with Father, Bardock and Prince Vegeta." Gohan said as he lead Goten back to the group and used his instant transmission to take them to Earth.

-Piccolo's Castle/Resistance HQ-

Gohan, his family and Vegeta arrived on Earth to find a group of Saiyan children training while Kuriza watched over them. "Kuriza! Good to see you old friend!" Vegeta said as he shook the alien's hand.

"Prince Vegeta? I wasn't expecting you! Gohan, what is going on?" Heater asked as Gohan stepped forward.

"I'll explain, is this the Resistance force?" Gohan asked as Kuriza nodded.

"I'll introduce my generals. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan, Earth's mightiest warriors." Kuriza said as Gohan smiled at the three.

"You guys are definitely stronger than the Krillin, Yamcha and Tien from my timeline!" Gohan said happily as they glared at the Saiyans.

Kuriza approached Gohan, "They are not happy with Saiyan occupation. They reluctantly agreed to command this lowly army." Heater explained quietly as Gohan nodded in understanding.

"Well, let's go in and I'll brief you on the training in preparation for the war." Gohan said as they stepped inside.

Just as Gohan was about to walk in he realized something. "This is Kami's Palace, isn't it?" Gohan asked as Krillin grabbed him by the neck of his armor.

"How do you know Kami?" Krillin asked angrily as Gohan put his hands up in defense.

"He was the other half of my mentor in another timeline and his replacement was one of my best friends. How'd this get here on the ground?" Gohan asked as Krillin let him go.

"Piccolo and his demon army stormed the palace and captured Kami and killed Mr. Popo. He then removed the palace from the sky. How he did it, nobody knows. I'm sorry about getting angry, I heard you killed Piccolo with one hit." Krillin said solemnly and the two walked into the palace.

* * *

 **That is chapter 5!** I am happy with this chapter. Well happier than last chapter. Next chapter "You're Kidding...An Army of Super Saiyans!?"

Read & Review :)


	6. The Planning Phase

A/N: Yeah, I threw out the previous plan for this chapter, it didn't work for me. So let me try this from the beginning... not the beginning of the story! no the beginning of the story, my bad.

Merry Christmas, by the way. If you were dreaming of a white christmas, well, I hope you have plenty of white/albino friends because unless we get a Blizzard in the next 3 minutes, it ain't gonna happen. X-Mas2015

BY THE FUCKING WAY! New Deadpool Trailer today and a NEW TFS DBZ Abridged Episode today.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: You? A Super Saiyan?**

Gohan stood before the new leaders of the resistance. Heater, Prince Vegeta, The Bardock Clan; excluding Raditz, and the Human Z Fighters. "Normally I don't do this type of thing, the Earth I come from is in a pretty fair state of peace. Normally we only fight one large threat at a time. While we are fighting one threat here, there is an army involved. I also assume The Ginyu Force is still alive, so they're a distraction." Gohan stated as they stared at him.

"Hold on a minute brat, are you saying you've gone against the Ginyu Force and won?" Vegeta asked as Gohan nodded positively.

"In fact, you're the one who dealt the killing blow. Except Ginyu, he used his body-change ability at an inopportune time, now he's a Frog!" Gohan said matter-of-factly as Vegeta smirked.

"Really? Well let's not disappoint history, I'll gladly take them out again." Vegeta said with a smirk as Gohan rubbed his neck nervously.

"Actually Vegeta, you took most of them out with cheap shots. My Dad's actually the one who beat them up, he just didn't see the point in killing them. Except Guldo, you cut his head off and beat Jeice completely on your own." Gohan explained as Kakarot laughed and stuck his tongue out at the Prince as Vegeta glared at the boy.

Gohan saw the glare and put his hands in front of himself, "Don't worry, with my training, you'll be able to take them all out easily." Gohan assured as he went to the table, "We have 6 days until Videl and I leave this world, at least this version of ourselves, Frieza expects me to meet him in 3 Days on his ship, orbiting Vegeta to answer his proposal. So what I will do is take 2 my Father and Vegeta into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Krillin, I assume the entrance is still here." Gohan said turning to Krillin.

The bald monk nodded, "It is, I was in there when Piccolo brought the palace down. I came out to be surrounded. If it weren't for Tien, I wouldn't be here today." Krillin said as Gohan smiled.

"Perfect! The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a separate dimension where Time is slowed so much that 1 Day out here lasts 1 year in there. I'll take Kakarot and Vegeta inside and train them for 1 year. Afterwards they will each train 2 more Saiyans for 1 Year. We should have a total of 7 Super Saiyans trained by the time I have to meet Frieza." Gohan said as Kakarot snorted.

"Please Tora! You? A Super Saiyan? You're fucking with us. I've seen you get knocked out by Saibamen. How about we put a more legitimate plan than a legend!" Kakarot said derisively.

Gohan glared at his father, "Well, Seeing is believing, isn't it?" Gohan said as he stepped back and looked at them all, "Turn on those fancy scouters of yours, keep the mic off though, we don't want anyone hearing about this." Gohan said as he began screaming, as he power up. He instantly went into his Super Saiyan form but continued to power up beyond that form to the point where electricity began crackling around his body.

Gohan looked around the room and smirked as there was still smoke coming from the exploding scouters. "This isn't actually Super Saiyan. This is what it is to go beyond Super Saiyan. Commonly known as Super Saiyan 2." Gohan stated as they were all surprised aside from Bardock and Videl, who had seen this form before.

"Alright son, you have my interest. Train me." Kakarot said with a hint of pride in his voice as Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"I will, but I want to warn you about the HTC. You can only stay in there for a maximum of 2 years. If you stay any longer you will be stuck in there forever. When we're in there you will follow MY orders, I don't care what our classes are, I AM the strongest Saiyan alive in this universe. Once we're done with our training, Kakrot and I will leave while Vegeta trains two of those Saiyans out there. Only 3 people allowed in the chamber at a time so Vegeta will take two in first while Kakarot takes his team in second. The REASON I want at least 7 Super Saiyans is in case something unexpected comes up." Gohan said as they stared confused at the demi-saiyan.

"What could possibly go wrong Gohan?" Bardock asked as Videl saw a worried look come over Gohan's face.

Gohan looked up, "I can't explain it, but something VERY bad is going to cause this battle to go longer than expected." Gohan said seriously as they looked blankly at him. "In case that happens, I'll spend the day I'm not in the HTC training the Humans. Heater, you can handle training the larger part of the Saiyan children, right?" Gohan asked as Heater nodded in agreement.

Gohan turned to Kakarot and Vegeta, "Follow me." He said simply as the three Saiyan warriors walked through the halls to come to a door. He turned and looked at the two, "Father, Vegeta, in my time, you two are the strongest beings in the universe. You're so strong because of a healthy rivalry. You drive each other to become the strongest that you can. I need that rivalry in there. Even more, a small warning, in there is hell. The conditions are intense and when you were a kid in my time, you were thrown in there and only lasted a month. If you're ready, let's do this." Gohan said as the Saiyans nodded with confident smirks and walked through the door.

 _Gohan's body began twitching as Jin watched over him. "What's this?" he asked himself._

The Saiyans walked in and they heard a voice. "What's This?" the voice said.

"Jin?" Gohan asked as they heard a gasp.

"Gohan? How are you doing that? Are you unconscious?" Jin asked as Gohan looked around.

"No, I'm in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." He said confused as he looked around. He snapped in revelations, "Of Course! We're in a different dimension! It must make it easier to communicate that way!" Gohan said excitedly as Jin began laughing.

"This could be good. What are you guys doing?" Jin asked as Gohan explained what's going on with Frieza and the Saiyans.

Afterwards Jin left the room and closed the door, so nobody would be listening to the training.

-In another part of the Universe-

Frieza sat in his ship when a Saiyan with a scarred eye walked in. "Lord Frieza. You summoned me?" the Saiyan asked as Frieza turned towards him.

"Yes, some Saiyans are planning a rebellion. I will need my special bodyguard when it starts. How well can he be controlled?" Frieza asked as the Saiyan looked up.

"He is under complete control as long as this hand brace is worn. I keep it on at all times." the Saiyan said as Frieza smirked.

Frieza grabbed it off his hand, "Well you won't be needing it. I'm sorry Paragus, but you're about to catch your death in the cold." Frieza said as Captain Ginyu stepped in and grabbed Paragus and threw him into the vacuum of space.

"Ginyu, I want you and the Ginyu Force here when the Saiyan rebels get here. Their leader will be Tora, he is to be brought directly to me to meet my new servant." Frieza ordered as he looked upon the stasis pod before him, holding a large Saiyan with long hair and larger than normal size. "You'll get some airtime soon enough my pet. Nothing against your father, but if anyone were to control your power, it WILL be me." Frieza said as he looked at the golden hand brace.

-On Earth-

Heater and the Human Z Force collected the Saiyan children in a circle, teaching them meditation poses. Videl watched them as Bardock and Turles sparred viciously. She sat wondering what she could possible be doing to help the fight when she saw Bardock wave her over.

"Yes Bardock?" Videl asked politely as Bardock smirked.

"You're my grandson's mate huh?" Bardock said with a cheeky smile as Videl blushed.

"In our timeline yes. In this timeline, I honestly don't know what will happen when we go home." Videl said as Bardock nodded in understanding before looking at her deep in thought.

"You don't think that I'll be brought to your timeline as well, do you? I have known about this for years, yet you guys didn't come until a few days ago. It makes me wonder." Bardock asked as Videl took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I honestly can't say. Our consciousnesses were brought here, if yours was somehow as well it'd be brought back. But would it have a body to occupy?" Videl asked as Bardock remembered his last moments, the planet destroyed along with him.

"You're right, my body was destroyed when Planet Vegeta did. Oh well, I wasn't expecting much of a miracle. Anyway, I want to test your strength in a spar, if you don't mind." Bardock said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I won't last long against a Saiyan, but if you want to spar, I gladly accept!" Videl said as she took a stance she learned from Gohan. Bardock stood still, with no stance.

Videl flew at him, ready to go down fighting. Meanwhile, Gohan, Kakarot and Vegeta were several months into their training and both Saiyan Adults have become extremely strong in their attempt to become stronger than the other. They easily surpassed Super Saiyan but they couldn't break through the wall to become strong like Gohan. Gohan made no attempt to become stronger, but easily maintained his standard strength and became stronger anyway.

Nearing the end of the year, Gohan took both of them on at the same time and was slowly being pushed back by the two Super Saiyans. 'They've improved so much since we started, they seem just like Dad and Vegeta, if they worked together, they'd be unstoppable.' Gohan thought as he caught Vegeta's leg and flung him into Kakarot.

The two were about to rush him when Kakarot grabbed Vegeta and pulled him back, going after Gohan on his own while Vegeta growled and followed after. Gohan sighed and knocked Kakarot unconscious following Vegeta.

When the two woke up Gohan was standing before them, "You two could become unstoppable as a team. Keep the rivalry going, by all means, but swallow your pride sometimes and work together to beat a stronger enemy. As it stands, you two could take on Frieza alone, in his final form. But if he were to get a new form, you guys might need to work together, or if a new, stronger enemy appeared. Only one of you can actually become the strongest in the universe, but combined, you already are." Gohan said as the two scoffed.

Suddenly a large bell tolled throughout the area. "It's time, let's go. Vegeta you have to pick your students." Gohan said as the three left the chamber worse for wear.

He watched as Videl was now being trained intensely by Bardock. When Videl sensed his energy and turned to see him and the other two walking towards them. She smiled as she flew towards him and met him with a hug. He hugged back as he looked a bit confused. "Why are you so excited about me coming out here?" Gohan asked confused.

Videl blushed and shrugged, "I don't know, just been training and it didn't feel right without you here." She said as Gohan smiled and pulled her into a deeper hug.

Vegeta grabbed two teenaged Saiyans, Fasha and Gino, and took them into the Time Chamber. Kakarot began working on teaching Bardock and Goten how to go Super Saiyan and explained how they'd use the time to get much stronger while in the Time Chamber. Gohan began working with the Saiyan kids to get them stronger.

Just as Vegeta came out Kakarot went right in with his students. Suddenly one of the Saiyan soldiers walked up to Gohan, "General Tora, Frieza has sent a transmission, asking to talk to you." the Saiyan said as Gohan took the Scouter from the kid.

He affixed it to his ear, "Yes Lord Frieza?" Gohan asked as he heard the tyrant's voice on the other end.

"I've decided on something. Feel free to meet me on Planet Vegeta tomorrow to discuss our little agreement." Frieza said simply before cutting off the transmission.

Gohan crushed the scouter and looked around, "He's up to something. It seems like he knows something about our little project here." He said as he went to a tree and climbed up easily and sat there for a while.

After about an hour he came down, "The plan is unchanged, but Heater and half of our force will be on standby. You will make your way around the kingdom and find as many fighters willing to fight against the Frieza Force and tell them to be on standby, when I give the word, they'll join the fight. Understood?" Gohan asked as they all nodded in agreement.

Once Kakarot, Goten and Bardock exited the chamber they all gathered in a group as Gohan prepared to teleport them to Planet Vegeta. They appeared in the King's Throne room and told King Vegeta the entire plan as Gohan and half his force went down to the ground to meet the Tyrant.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 6!**

Next chapter will involve Broly, but I'm only using Broly because Frieza is not an exceptionally strong opponent next to Gohan(next to the Gohan I FUCKING LIKE TO REMEMBER! Fucking Super, turning my main man into a fucking Pussy.) But Broly is able to become exponentially strong through his insanity. We are assuming that Broly has only been encountered once by Gohan. So his reaction to Broly will be similar to the second Broly movie.

 **Read & Review! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	7. Frieza's Pet

A/N: Alright to the guest that was wondering, I always meant for Goten to be his natural age, but he isn't the same Goten and him going Super Saiyan so young wouldn't work as well, so he is 12, and the way Goku aged, he didn't grow much between 7 and 15 but then when we see him at 18 he's like full grown. Also, to the different or possibly same guest, who said it was a good story but then went through a few gender pronouns. I am a man, I'm a 20 year old Male, i'd give my name, but I dont think I should give that out.

EgyLynx: I wouldn't end it so soon. I will try to stretch it until after chapter 10, it wont end till at least chapter 12 or 13.

To my Canadian readers: Happy Boxing Day. The day after Christmas is Boxing Day, right?

Read & Review!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Frieza's "Pet"**

Gohan and Frieza met in Frieza's ship which was landed in front of King Vegeta's Mansion. They sat in Frieza's control room across from each other. As Gohan they sat across from each other in uncomfortable silence. After about five minutes Frieza cleared his throat, "Well Tora, I have to say, nobody has ever hit me as hard as you did the other day." Frieza said as Gohan calmly grabbed the end of the table.

He picked the table up and threw it away, "Enough Frieza, I think it's obvious what my answer is to your proposal. Not only am I refusing your offer, I am considering your request a personal act of war against the Saiyan people and colony on Earth." Gohan said as Frieza looked at the boy then at the table then back at the boy.

"I hope you plan on paying for that table." Frieza said as Gohan glared at the small tyrant. Frieza stood and looked at the boy, "If that's what you think, I hope you have your own little army to help you try and overthrow me." Frieza said as Gohan smirked.

"I do, as a matter of fact, at least 50 strong with them recruiting more Saiyans currently as we speak. By the end of our conversation, the entire Saiyan race will be fighting against you." Gohan said with a confident smile.

Frieza put a single finger up and smiled, "NOT, the entire Saiyan Race. My Pet will be fighting FOR me." Frieza said as Gohan felt a chill go down his spine.

"Pet? What pet?" Gohan asked as Frieza pressed a button and a tank began emerging from the ceiling.

Gohan watched in horror as the Saiyan's face was revealed, Frieza reveled in the expression of pure dread in Gohan's face as he used the gauntlet to wake the Saiyan legend up. Broly's eyes opened wide as he saw Gohan and growled. Using nothing but his power he broke the tank he was in and landed gently on the ground.

He looked up at Gohan and Frieza and glared at the two, Frieza held his palm up and smiled, "Broly my dear pet, please dispose of this impetuous Saiyan trash." Frieza ordered as Broly powered up to Super Saiyan and tackled Gohan sending the two through the ship and into the open. Broly stood outside and looked around at the now surrounding Saiyan Army.

He raised his arm to show he was holding Gohan's head in his palm as Gohan struggled to break free. Broly through Gohan into the mansion walls and smirked evilly. "Well? Who wants to come at me first?" Broly said as 2 Saiyans stepped forward.

"Stay out of this Kakarot! He's mine!" Vegeta said as Kakarot glared and pulled the Prince back and stepped forward.

"As if Prince! He's too strong for a spoiled brat like you!" Kakarot said as the two rivals began arguing.

Broly glared at Kakarot as he begun to flashback to his young age. "Kakarot? KAKAROT!?" Broly began yelling as Gohan flew back towards the large Saiyan and transformed into Super Saiyan and tackled Broly back.

The two stood apart from each other, 'If I can keep Broly away from Dad, he won't lose control. As long as he stays in control, he might be more easily beatable. Theoretically... I still don't like the odds.' Gohan thought as Broly glared at the teenaged demi-saiyan.

"Kakarot? Was that Kakarot?!" Broly asked as Gohan, instead of answering threw himself at the Legendary Saiyan. They began fighting viciously but the more they fought, the angrier Broly got and the angrier he got, the stronger he would get. He began overpowering Gohan who eventually got knocked into the ground right in front of Kakarot and Vegeta.

Broly landed in front of the two and looked at Kakarot. "You are Kakarot! Prepare to DIE!" He screamed as he powered up immensely and the whites of his eyes were the only viewable part of his eyes and his hair became spikier. "KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" He screamed as he powered up.

Gohan stood up and powered up to his maximum. "Kakarot, Vegeta, we need ALL hands on deck to help beat him!" Gohan ordered as Broly smirked hearing that, he destroyed half of the army that was observing the fight and then destroyed the mansion behind Gohan. "Super Saiyan! NOW!" Gohan screamed as the 7 available Super Saiyans transformed and formed up around Gohan.

Frieza watched on, astounded at the Super Saiyan group. He then noticed no other Saiyans were joining in on the fight. "Ginyu, The other Saiyans aren't having as much fun as those Golden Haired monkeys. Please gather the Ginyu Force and help them join in on the fun." Frieza ordered as Ginyu nodded happily.

He summoned his team and they all took a group of Saiyans and began fighting the Saiyans 1 to 100. Broly meanwhile fought each of the Super Saiyans as they came at him. He grabbed Fasha, the student of Vegeta and threw her into Goten, sending them both flying away as Gohan and Kakarot both took shots at the Saiyans torso. Broly laughed and blasted them both just be powering up.

Gino, Bardock and Vegeta all went at him with energy attacks. Broly smirked and knocked them back at the Saiyans and then sent his own at them for once they dodged. They all managed to dodge the attacks and looked around. Broly was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a large hand grabbed Gino's throat and squeezed.

"GINO!" Fasha screamed in terror as Broly squeezed and they all watched as Gino's head popped off like a little lego man's head. Fasha's eyes turned bright gold as she rushed Broly with a blood-curdling scream. She attacked furiously as the other Super Saiyan's gathered together.

"Alright brat! You seem to know what this thing is, an explanation would be nice!" Vegeta demanded as Gohan breathed heavily.

"His-his name is Broly. He is a Legendary Super Saiyan. He's the son of Paragus, supposedly born with a power of 10,000. For some silly reason he has a grudge against my father." Gohan explained as they watched Fasha take on Broly alone in her rage while Broly looked at her in boredom.

Eventually he grabbed her and lifted her up. "Run girl. Now." He said calmly as he threw her into the air and sent a blast towards her. It hit dead on and she hit the ground hard, unconscious.

"Well any plans?" Kakarot asked as Gohan nodded.

"We surround him, 3 on the ground, 2 in the air and we all focus our strongest attacks at him at the same time. Most likely he'll get hit by at least 3 of our attacks. It might not kill him, but if we can knock him unconscious, we can focus on Frieza." Gohan said as Kakarot and the others nodded.

They turned around to see Broly eavesdropping. "Oh please, do try!" Broly said as he stood still and crossed his arms. "But if it helps you not hold back..." Broly said as he turned towards Frieza, appear in front of the tyrant and ripped his head off with bloody delight then returned to where he stood. "...Don't hold back on Frieza's account." Broly said as he smiled devilishly.

They took their positions and powered up their most powerful attacks as Broly stood and watched each of them as light began to glow in their hands.

Gohan smirked and nodded towards the others as the Super Saiyans simultaneously disappeared and reappeared directly around Broly and released their energy attacks at the Legendary Saiyan.

Once they finished their attack they all jumped backwards and waited for the smoke to clear. "Vegeta, Kakarot! Aren't you glad now that I had you teach everyone instant transmission now?" Gohan asked cockily as the two saiyans nodded in agreement as they all breathed heavily as they sat on the ground and dropped out of their Super Saiyan forms.

Gohan began laughing as he allowed himself to relax and fall to Earth. He sat up and looked at his new friends as they all saw nothing where the Saiyan Broly once stood.

Just as they dropped their guard a Large hand erupted from the ground and grabbed Goten's head. Broly climbed out of the ground and smiled as he held the young demi-saiyan in his fist. "I commend you for surprising me. But you'll have to try harder!" Broly said with a smile as he looked at Goten, "Especially now they you're down to only 4 Super Saiyans." Broly said as he began squeezing Goten's head causing him to scream in pure agony.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 7**.

I'm ending it now because it seems like a nice cliffhanger. The only Super Saiyans left are Gohan, Kakarot, Bardock, Vegeta and Goten, but how long will Goten hold out being squeezed in Broly's enormous fucking hand?

You'd think with a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and 4 other Super Saiyans, Broly wouldn't last against their most powerful attacks, especially considering Goku could take him out with the combined power of Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin(?) and himself. Well They are all still newer Super Saiyans, they havent had the years of training as Super Saiyans that the others had.

I started writing this chapter on Boxing Day(December 26th) I am American, but I like the sound of Boxing Day just because like is it everyone boxing each other? Is it boxing people up? is it boxes boxing other boxes? Am I being a smartass? of course I am lmao. Anyway, now it's 2016, and America is fucked because Clinton is probably going to be our next president while the Republican nominee will either be Trump or Bush, which neither one should be in office. Either way, we're fucked, so hopefully i finish this story and another story before the world descends into WW3.

Read and Review lovelies.


	8. Mystic

A/N: Before I even get started with this chapter. It's 2016 now, 11 months from now, people will be entering the voting booths to vote for the next leader of the United States Empire, and before you say "Aw shit, he's getting political!" or "America is a Democracy, not an Empire!" Yes! I am getting political and if you want to debate between Democracy and Empire, feel free to message me.

Anyway, I am getting Political because this is an important issue in America seeing as DONALD TRUMP is a frontrunner, and that could be extremely harmful to our nation. So I want to say **I AM putting a POLL on my profile.** I want to see what you, my readers think, i don't care how old you are, who would you vote for if you could vote in the 2016 election. I will have the Poll up from this chapter until my birthday, August 15th, 8 months I want to know.

I will say right now, I intend to vote for Libertarian Candidate, Gary Johnson.

Now, for the story. If you aren't reading directly from chapter 7, last chapter Broly was attacked by 5 Super Saiyans at the same time, and survived. He's got Goten's face in the palm of the hand and is only gaining energy while the other 5 Super Saiyans are getting fatigued and losing energy. What will happen? Find out now.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Mystic Fight**

Gohan and his Super Saiyan Force stood in a semi-circle before the Legendary Super Saiyan known as Broly. Broly smiled evilly as he looked at the teenaged Super Saiyan screaming in pain in his palm. "Tell me Kakarot, does this drive you mad? The muffled screams of your half breed BRAT! Knowing that his life is in my hands now?" Broly asked as he squeezed a little, causing Goten to cry out louder.

"MY SON IS A TRUE SAIYAN! HE THRIVES ON PAIN!" Kakarot yelled with a cocky smirk on his face while Gohan glared at the man who shared his father's face. Broly smiled as he saw this.

"Your older brat doesn't seem to agree." Broly said as Gohan looked to Broly with a glare that could kill Cell in his Super Perfect form.

"True, I don't agree with my father, but only partially. He is a true Saiyan, but no being can thrive on pain. But a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyans thrive on anger!" Gohan said as he began powering up to the limit of his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Drop my brother!" Gohan ordered with venomous tone. Broly smirked as he looked at Gohan and squeezed the teen Saiyan.

"I want your all! You seem to imply that you will calm a little if your brother were safe. I'll take my chances at keeping you at your best. If I feel like you're pulling your punches because you're worried about your brother, I'll just do the same thing to him that I did to Frieza!" Broly laughed as he squeezed his fist again to illicit another scream.

Gohan glared as he looked to the other Super Saiyans. Their fatigue was obvious as they slipped into sloppy fighting stances. "You 3 stay out of this. Take a few minutes to rest, you're looking very sloppy." Gohan ordered as Vegeta and Kakarot nodded in fairness. But Bardock kept his stance going. "I SAID STAND DOWN!" Gohan yelled angrily at his grandfather.

"No way kid, I don't care if I'm outmatched, that's my grandson!" Bardock said as he took off towards the tall Super Saiyan leaving Gohan behind. He began dodging and hitting Broly while Gohan glared angrily at the old man.

He looked over at the other two Saiyans who were breathing heavily as they rested. He then walked towards Broly, 'Jin, if you can hear me, I need to know how much longer I have in this time.' Gohan thought, attempting to contact Jin while still conscious.

' _Whis is almost there, but watching what's going on. You have no chance of surviving before he gets there._ ' Jin said mournfully as Gohan smirked.

"Then obviously, you don't know about me. I'M MY FATHER'S SON!" Gohan screamed as he powered up past his limit and rushed Broly and knocked him into a wall and began beating him further into the wall.

Eventually Broly dropped Goten and caught both of Gohan's fists. He looked up with a frown as his lip bled very slightly. "You made me bleed!" Broly said angrily as Gohan smirked and got his face close.

"If you can bleed, you can DIE!" Gohan said as he used the eye laser technique Piccolo taught him to temporarily blind the Legendary Warrior. He slipped away from Broly and took a stance a good distance away from Broly. "Old Man, grab Turles!" Gohan ordered as Bardock nodded and picked up his youngest Grandson and took him over to Kakarot and Vegeta who were now on their feet.

On another part of Vegeta, Videl was just landing on the planet. "Are you sure about this Jin? Gohan was fairly positive I should stay away from here." Videl said to herself.

' _Positive, Whis is near and it'd be better for you to be as close to Gohan as possible so you won't be left behind!_ ' Jin said as Videl nodded in agreement, thinking it made sense.

She began flying towards what looked like a battlefield, searching for Gohan's energy. "He said it wouldn't take very long. Frieza should be nothing to him." She said annoyed, "Last time I let him leave me behind."

Suddenly she felt two overwhelming power levels as she saw a large being stand straight up and look at the blonde across from him. "There he is. Who's the huge fucker!?" She said as she saw Bardock and the others surrounding a body.

She landed next to them and saw that it was Goten. Bardock looked up at her angrily, "What are you doing here!?" he asked as Videl sat next to the body. "Brat! What are you doing here? It's dangerous here, if Gohan knows you're here he'll start pulling his punches!" Bardock said as Videl looked up at Bardock.

"I was told I need to be near Gohan when Whis came so I wouldn't be left behind." she said absentmindedly as her eyes fell back to Goten. "Is he going to be alright?" Videl asked worried about the little boy she remembered from her world as opposed to the bloodthirsty warrior in this world.

"He'll be fine, just needs plenty of rest. He fought like a true Saiyan!" Vegeta said as Videl looked over to where Gohan was fighting.

She got on her feet. "Why aren't you two fighting with Gohan!?" Videl asked angrily as she poked Vegeta's chest angrily. Before Vegeta could actually acknowledge her question, Bardock grabbed her and pulled her aside.

"Gohan's had more experience with his abilities as a Super Saiyan, he's doing too well on his own, if he can cause Broly to tire out then it'll be a cleaner sweep if for all of us to jump in then." Bardock explained as Videl glared at the Warrior.

"We were actually about to jump back in girl, so calm down. You stay away though, this is out of your league." Vegeta said as he and Kakarot Powered up to their Super Saiyan form again and jumped into the fray.

Bardock and Videl watched as the three Super Saiyans fought this monstrous legend as he fended them off with such ease. "I must say, this is an interesting fight." A new voice said as the other two nodded absentmindedly. "They should hurry though. We only have 30 minutes maximum before I have to return you two." the voice added as Videl turned to find a tall man wearing odd clothes. He had blue skin and tall white hair. He held a staff and a kindly smile.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Videl asked as the man smiled directly at her.

"Well young lady, I am Whis, I'm your way home. I need to rest my power for about 20 minutes then we have 10 minutes to leave. Your boyfriend needs to end this fight by then or else I'll take you both home by force and the Saiyans will be stuck dealing with that brute on their own." Whis explained before looking to the fight, "By the looks of it, if they were left alone with him, it'd most certainly lead to the destruction of the universe." Whis said as Videl and Bardock's eyes widened.

Bardock looked back to the fight and glared. He began to power up to his Super Saiyan form. "I WON'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" He yelled as he also jumped into the fray.

With the added power, the four Super Saiyans were now forcing Broly back, causing him to look a bit frustrated. Videl turned to Whis, "Is there nothing you can do to help?" Videl asked as Whis nodded.

"There's plenty I CAN do, but it's none of my business. I'm only helping you two home as a favor to King Kai." Whis said as he looked around, "Oh dear, this place is a mess, I'll never get anything to eat." he said as Videl looked at him annoyed.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK OF FOOD AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" Videl screamed as loud as she could, gaining the attention of the fight. Gohan looked directly at Videl with anger and worry.

"VIDEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Gohan asked loudly as Broly smirked. Videl turned to Gohan only to notice Broly wasn't there anymore. Gohan had a look of pure fear as he flew at mach speeds towards her.

She turned around to find Broly glaring maliciously at her with a mischievous smile on his face. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her to his face, "Who do we have here? Very Pretty young lady." Broly said as Gohan glared at him.

In a low, dangerous voice Gohan spoke, "Drop her. Now." Gohan ordered as his ki flared wildly.

"I would, but this seems more fun." Broly said as he squeezed her neck, breaking it instantly. He let go and dropped her lifeless body to the ground.

Gohan stared at her slowly dying eyes with cold, dead eyes of his own. He turned back to Broly and dropped out of his Super Saiyan form. He dropped to his hands and knees and stared at the ground. Broly walked slowly to him and picked him up off the ground the same way he held Videl. "Don't worry brat, you'll be with her soon." Broly said with a smile.

Gohan sat in the monster's grip and looked willing to take that offer. Not caring for his life at all, he stared at Videl with pain and anger in his heart. 'I let this happen. This shouldn't have happened. None of this should have ever happened.' Gohan thought as he felt Videl's ki drop completely to nothing. 'She's gone? She's Gone? She's Gone.'

"SHE'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" Gohan screamed as his power whipped violently around him, blowing Broly back.

Broly looked up in surprise to find Gohan surrounded by a white Aura and fire in his eyes. His power was shaking Planet Vegeta to the core, but the only change to his physical appearance was that he looked older. His hair and eyes remained black but his power surpassed Broly's still growing power.

Broly disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan and threw a punch directly at the demi-saiyan. It landed on his face but did nothing. Broly stepped back in shock. He began a flurry of attacks only for Gohan to dodge every punch and block every kick.

Gohan swept Broly's leg and sent him into the air, Broly fell slowly only to have Gohan drop his foot on Broly's abdomen sending him into the ground. Gohan appeared in front of Broly and grabbed him by the leg. He broke the leg with ease and almost ripped it right off. "That was for Gino and Fasha." He said calmly. Broly threw a punch only for it to be caught by Gohan, "This is for Goten." He said again as he actually ripped Broly's arm off.

Broly used his ki to begin flying away at breakneck speeds. Only to run into a brick wall of Saiyan muscle. "This is for Videl!" He said angrily this time as he grabbed each side of Broly's face and twisted all the way around.

Broly dropped out of the sky like a brick and crash landed, dead as a door knob on the king's throne. Gohan walked up to his corpse and spat on the body and turned to walk away.

Gohan sat next on his knees next to Videl's corpse and held her in his arms, rocking back and forth as he closed his eyes. It felt so real. When he opened his eyes, he heard screaming as Broly held Videl by the neck. 'Did I imagine that whole thing?' Gohan asked as he searched deep within him for that power he felt and quickly powered up.

He dropped out of his Super Saiyan form and powered up to his new found power. Broly smiled at this new power radiating off the Saiyan Teen. "Drop Her, now!" Gohan ordered as Broly complied. Videl and Whis moved to a safe area with Goten's body.

"What happened to him?" Videl asked hoarsely as Whis smiled.

"Like I said, there's plenty I CAN do." Whis said, "I simply put a scenario in his head of you dying. He didn't know it wasn't real until a little bit ago." Whis explained as Videl glared at him.

"Why'd I have to die?" Videl asked as Whis ignored her as the two warriors stared each other down.

"Vegeta, Kakarot, Bardock, if any of you interfere, even a little in this fight, I will kill you myself." Gohan said coldly as the three nodded. He dropped into a stance and prepared for a fight.

Gohan fazed out of view and reappeared with his foot connecting to the side of Broly's face. Broly was flung into the distance and quickly rebounded towards Gohan with murderous intent. He began a flurry of punches at Gohan as Gohan dodged and blocked them just like he did in his dream scenario.

Broly jumped back and growled, "JUST STAND STILL!" He screamed as he began throwing ki blasts at Gohan. When the smoke cleared Gohan had disappeared. Broly began laughing before feeling a sharp pain before doubling over in pain. He saw Gohan glaring at him, with Gohan's fist extended into his stomach. He pulled it back and Broly spat out blood as he stood up straight.

Gohan smirked at the obvious bruise on Broly's stomach as Broly cracked his neck. Broly fazed out of view and reappeared behind Gohan and threw a punch only for Gohan to catch it and use the momentum to twist it around and land Broly on the ground, before hitting him in the chest.

Gohan stood up and walked a couple feet away before crossing his arms. "C'mon Broly, I thought this would still be a challenge." Gohan said with a deadly smirk as Broly glared angrily at the sky. He stood up and smiled.

Broly lifted his hand and pointed it at the ground and started laughing. He powered up a large attack and was about to throw it at the ground to destroy the planet but was quickly stopped by Gohan hitting him upside the head. "I'm not making that mistake again!" Gohan said as he remembered the Cell Games.

Knowing how desperate Broly was getting Gohan quickly grabbed his head and spun it around. "Not making that mistake again." Gohan said as he let go of Broly causing him to drop to the ground. "Some idiot scientist is going to try and replicate his DNA sequence, this is for the best." He said as he sent a ki blast, completely destroying Broly's body.

Gohan walked over to Videl and wrapped her in a tight hug. The other Saiyans gathered around the two as they cheered in victory.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 8.** I really got into a thing, so this story is unfortunately ending. Only one more chapter/epilogue after this one. Because I don't want it to end so soon, I'm just going to write it and save it till next week and start a new story. I have no idea for a new story right now, but I will figure it out. Don't forget about the poll on my profile about the 2016 POTUS election. It is a blind poll because I don't want you to vote based on the popularity of the candidates, I want you to vote based on who you think should be president.

So next Tuesday, January 19th, 2016, the Final chapter will be up and this story will be over.


	9. Epilogue

A/N: This is the final chapter of the story. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Gohan woke on his couch in his Parent's house as he looked around the room to see his worried little brother alongside his extremely worried mother. He looked to see Goku just smiling lightly as he held his hands behind his head with his feet up on the couch looking bored. Gohan chuckled, 'Just like Dad, not a worry in the world.' Gohan thought as he saw Videl walk out of his room groggily, rubbing her eyes. He quickly jumped over the couch, accidentally tipping his dad over and ran up pulling her into a warm hug.

"Jeez Gohan, you're acting as if we haven't seen each other in years." Videl joked as she nuzzled into his chest. Gohan could only laugh as he let go and walked back downstairs. He found Whis standing in the living room.

"Well, all that business is settled, I will take my leave." Whis said with a smile turning, ready to depart before his stomach growled loudly, setting off a chain reaction of Saiyan and Human stomachs growling. They all laughed.

Chi-chi walked up to Whis, "Please, as a thank you, join us for dinner, I can always make extra." She offered with a kind smile. Whis graciously accepted as they all went into the kitchen and had a good ol' time while Chi-chi whipped up a feast for 5 Saiyans.

- _Flashback_ -

Gohan held Videl tightly as the Saiyans celebrated at the defeat of Frieza and his army. The two turned towards Whis, "Gohan, this is Whis, he's our ride home I guess." Videl said as Gohan smiled and bowed slightly to the Attendant to the God of Destruction.

"It's nice to meet you sir, Thank you very much for doing this." Gohan said as Whis smiled at the boy's politeness.

"It is no problem. Just don't tell Lord Beerus, he isn't a fan of charity. Now, you have 5 minutes to say your goodbyes. After we leave, your other selves will not remember what happened so you should take her back to Earth." Whis explained as Videl looked at him curiously.

"But Jin said that we needed to be near each other to be transported back." Videl said as Whis looked at her slightly annoyed.

"Well Jin lied, I have no idea why, but he did." Whis said as he looked at his watch, "4 minutes 30 seconds. You'll be instantly transported." Whis said as he sat on a nearby wreckage.

Gohan turned to Bardock, "Well Grandpa, I guess this is goodbye." Gohan said as he stuck his hand out to shake his hand, only for Bardock to knock his hand away and bring him in for a hug.

"You did great kid! It'll be slightly disappointing seeing you go back to the way you were, but you have to go home." Bardock said as Chi-chi ran up and hugged her son tightly before going back to her husband.

Gohan walked up to Kakarot and Vegeta, "You two keep up with your training. Kakarot, don't let me or anyone else disrespect mother." Gohan said as they both nodded. Kakarot bowed to Gohan.

"From Now on, we're using our Earth names, they have great pride behind them. Thank you for all you've done son." Goku said with a soft smile.

Gohan smiled at this as he went up to the King, "Your highness, anything you want to say to your son? The one in my timeline, the one where you've been dead for over 40 years." Gohan asked as The king shook his head no.

"The boy wouldn't believe me anyway." King Vegeta said as Gohan smirked.

"Fine, what about your grandson, any words for him?" Gohan asked as the King's eyes widened before shaking his head no again.

"The brat is probably being taught properly by his father." the King said as Gohan nodded.

He walked over to Videl and held her close before teleporting back to earth. He kissed her deeply before smiling at her. "I'll see you in a little bit. I love you Videl." Gohan said as he disappeared once more.

Just as Gohan returned to Vegeta he felt weak and eventually passed out.

- _End Flashback_ -

Gohan watched as his family and their new friend scarfed down the delicious meal made by his mother before realizing something, "Where is Jin?" Gohan asked as Jin walked in, with a nervous smile.

"I was repairing my ship, and I was nervous that you might be angry about the whole thing." Jin explained as Gohan smiled and picked up the little alien.

"Of course I'm not angry, it was an accident. Besides, I found a new level of power I never thought possible. I could literally kill Broly within seconds because of it, so I thank you." Gohan said as Jin looked more nervous.

"Not a problem." He said fearful of this new power he spoke about.

Whis finished his plate and smiled, "I thank you for the meal, but I really must be on my way. Till we meet again." Whis said as the family waved goodbye from the table as the God disappeared into thin air.

Just as Gohan was about to get back to eating he heard a knock at the door. He felt the power before but it didn't make sense. Goten rushed to the door and opened it to find a man with similar looks to Goku at the door with a smirk on his face. He looked in at the family and smiled, he didn't know how or why, but he felt at home. He introduced himself as Bardock and walked in and they all caught up like family does.

- _1 Week Later_ -

Gohan had thought about it and despite being together for such a short time, he knew he couldn't live without her. He was going to ask her to marry him, and he had Bulma rig up enough noise cancelling headphones and made the ring himself and decided exactly when to do it.

Gohan walked up to the door in a nice suit and knocked. A tall burly man with a ridiculous afro opened the door. "What do you want boy? Who are those people behind you? Why are you all dressed up?" The man continued to ask as Videl came to the door.

Gohan lit up at the sight of her, regardless of the messy hair and baggy pajamas she was wearing. He handed the afro man and Videl some headphones, "You may want to put these on." Gohan said as they put them on, reluctantly, Gohan dropped to one knee and despite the technology over their ears they still heard a shrill woman scream "GRANDBABIES!"

After Chi-chi passed out from sustaining the high-pitch noise for too long, Gohan took them off and smiled up at Videl who took her headphones off as well and was smiling widely. "Do I still need to ask? I think my mom got the message through effectively." He laughed as Videl crossed her arms.

"I don't care, if you don't ask I won't answer." Videl said with a smirk as the afro man glared.

"She won't answer regardless!" He yelled before attempting to slam the door only for Gohan to use his ki to blast the hinges.

"Videl Satan, Will you marry me?" Gohan asked with a smirk as Videl put a finger to her lips.

"Hmmmmmm, maybe. Ask me again as a Super Saiyan." Videl ordered with a smirk as Gohan chuckled and ascended and asked again. "Hmmmm, ask me again as a Mystic Saiyan." Videl said with a giggle as Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the question!" Gohan said as Videl smiled.

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot." Videl said as she bent over and kissed him deeply as the afro man stepped in.

"On your feet boy." He ordered as Gohan stood up. "Are you the same kid who beat Cell?" Afro asked, Gohan nodded. Afro Man stuck his hand out and Gohan grabbed it. "Thank you for saving us all boy." Afro man said as he pulled Gohan into a bear hug. "Proud to have you in the family." Mr Satan finished as Gohan awkwardly hugged back and saw Videl mouthing an apology for her father.

* * *

 **I like that ending**. I like it.


End file.
